newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/2/10/2014 Alpha Update Video
Description This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Monday, February 10th, 2014. Note: *This update adds a working server to the game. *Downloads will no longer be available publicly due to POR security policy. *Credits will no longer be displayed due to POR policy. *Music will now strictly be soundtracks from the game. Official Developer Message This is a Daily Alpha Update. Developers release them every day, and this is the one for 10/02/2014 or 02/10/2014 depending on the location. Yarr, it be the final week for some of our savvy children out there, wanting Pirates of the Caribbean Online to come back! So, it be Monday to start off our wonderful week (in my opinion). But, to start off today's blog post, what does the name of the title actually mean? Are we just going to have some text? Oh, certainly not... yer going down the wrong way! Why would savvy developers like us mistreat you to a lack of pictures regarding our daily alpha updates that commence upon a daily basis, to enlighten the delight of the excited members of the world's total population with some vast memories and anti... JAMES! Sorry, had a little moment there, I was impersonating St. George Augustus, Duke of, blah blah blah, arch treasurer of the holy grail, King of Great Britain and of - can't remember the rest. Wow, I do go off topic, don't I? Give me a little spike with the blade next time I go off topic, make sure it's only a rusty cutlass though else it may hurt a little bit! So, how could I ever complete a paragraph with only saying why we don't have a photo? And I haven't even said why! yes mateys, today you will certainly not see a photo before you, yet many photos in a simple file: yes today shows a video of the update! How good! Now, where was I... oh yes, to say what the update is. Ugh, I'll explain that a few lines below this compelling sentence in which... -spike- Another fun fact about today's update: I haven't done it! Yep, our very own Tomislav is responsible for everything that comes with today's update, even the video itself! I just get the fun part of writing it. Not so long ago we saw something unbelievable... we saw our very own people running around on the computers that happen to be on your LAN server or router. Well, today, I can tell you, it's just gone one whole step bigger! You can now connect to the server and see each other do their cool moves! What's more is, Tomislav is starting to actually texture our people properly. Yep, no more navy suits on top of layered shirts with strange hats all put on one person. Alright, at the moment they have no arms, but let's just imagine that peg arms can take the place of those! So, to keep you updated, we have a server with a person with peg arms and they can finally stop getting too hot and take all those layers off! Thar be no update downloads available as of yet, but I'll tell you this, it's true! Tomislav has gone really far in his progress and this just puts me to shame! So much to shame, that the conlusion of this paragraph may occur upon the time in which X Jumper comes to spike me yet again, with his diamond encrusted lost sword of el patron, which was a sword used within the game of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. It was used to... -spike- ...now to stop I suppose! Downloads: Sorry! No downloads. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *Server - next step up! Look through that Spyglass in the Crows Nest for some more alpha updates updates! Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Official Site *removed due to POR policy Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Wiki *removed due to POR policy Song: *POTCO Tortuga Land Soundtrack Special Thanks... *To the POR Staff for remaking the game and for releasing these updates! *Tomislav Revenger for recording this video. Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts